yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 003
"Hard Beat!" is the third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Summary Bus After getting on the bus to school, Yugi sees Hanasaki, a boy in his class. Yugi greets him, but Hanasaki seems to ignore Yugi. After the bus makes an emergency stop, Yugi stumbles and falls to the back of the bus. He realizes the back of the bus is empty due to the loud music being played by Sozoji, who is sitting at the back. Yugi tries to slip away unnoticed, but Sozoji calls him back. He asks Yugi to sit next to him and gives Yugi ten tickets to his concert, Sozoji's All Night Solo Live Show, prompting him to sell them at ¥2,000 (about $17 US) each. Sozoji wants the tickets sold in three days. He grins and cracks his knuckles as he exclaims "You know what will happen to you if you don't sell the tickets! Right Yugiii?". School At school Jonouchi notices Yugi looks a bit depressed. Concerned, Jonouchi asks if he's okay. Yugi insists that he's fine. Jonouchi says that after looking into it, there doesn't seem to be a star at their school. Yugi nearly topples over, "What?! You hadn't given up on that?" he remarks in shock. "But that's the thing!", Jonouchi grins, "I'll become the first star from this school!" Yugi begins to looks depressed again, Jonouchi reminds him that he's here for him and insists that Yugi tell him if something's bothering him. Yugi lights up and says that it's nothing. Jonouchi leaves Yugi, while he and Honda form a "panty tank". Yugi thinks to himself, he can't tell Jonouchi, or he'll start a fight with Sozoji. Meanwhile Jonouchi lifts Anzu's skirt using a t-square, earning himself a punch in the jaw. Yugi thinks he can't subject Anzu to Sozoji's terrible voice either. Before leaving school, Yugi spots Hanasaki. He considers offering Hanasaki a ticket, but his morality takes over and he shoves the ticket back into his pocket. Instead he just waves an says goodbye to Hanasaki before leaving. Hanasaki calls Yugi back, he says that he's sorry to bug Yugi but asks Yugi if he'll buy a ticket to Sozoji's concert off him. Hanasaki explains that he's been given five tickets to sell, but he can't even sell one. It'd real helpful if Yugi could buy one. Yugi is shocked. He says he has no money but offers to take Hanasaki's tickets and sell them. It didn't make much difference to Yugi if had ten or fifteen tickets, but at least this way only one of them would have to suffer. After Yugi leaves Sozoji appears and tells Hanasaki that he saw that. Concert At the day of the concert only Yugi shows up. He tells Sozoji that everyone was too busy to buy a ticket, but he'll listen to his songs. Sozoji puts a set of earphones on Yugi and screams into the microphone. Before the next song Sozoji says that he'll introduce a special guest. He pulls a curtain to reveal Hanasaki who lay there beaten-up. Sozoji tells Yugi it's his fault for stealing his tickets. Yugi apologizes to Hanasaki, but Hanasaki insists that he's the one that should be apologizing. doll used in this game.]] Yugi's Millennium Puzzle begins to light up and he switches to Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi gets angry and says "how could you do this to my friend Hanasaki... I won't forgive you.." He glares at Sozoji and asks him if he's a coward. If not he's not to try escape the game Yugi is about to start. Sozoji is slightly stunned and wonders if this is the real Yugi. Dark Yugi explains the rules to the silence game: * Two Sound Pierrot dolls were placed on a table. The dolls dance when a sound occurs nearby. * The first person to make a sound and cause the clown to dance loses. * If Dark Yugi loses, he gives Sozoji his life. , "Beat Festival".]] Sozoji notices that when Dark Yugi pulled the headphones out upon his transformation, the jack landed on the rim of a glass. If the jack were to fall, it would make a noise and cause Dark Yugi to lose. Sozoji gets so excited waiting for the jack to fall, that his heart starts pounding. The clown dances, but the jack hasn't fallen. Dark Yugi shows Sozoji that he has been holding the microphone next to his heart, the sound of his heartbeat, amplified by the speakers, caused the sound. Yugi inflicts the Penalty Game, "Beat Festival" on Sozoji. Sozoji is forced to hear his heartbeat get louder and louder. He begs to make the noise stop, while Dark Yugi leaves with Hanasaki. Appearances Debuts are in bold.